


movies and matches

by hddrafts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (again. idk why i’m so into writing dating stuff rn), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Nights, TsukiKage, dating apps, did not proofread!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hddrafts/pseuds/hddrafts
Summary: tobio just wants kei’s opinion on every match he gets on the damn dating app.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 124





	movies and matches

**Author's Note:**

> i am: tsukikage-deprived, so yes. i want to say sorry in advance for all the errors cus i’m too lazy to proofread the whole thing. anw, read on if you want. constructive criticisms are welcome :^)
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t know anything about dating apps. this is just my assumption on how things work on one, am sorry.

“what do you think about this one, then?” 

kei, as if by reflex, rolled his eyes at the question of the younger man beside him. they’re currently at kei’s house, just casually chilling on the couch with the movie playing on the background to meet the criteria of a supposed movie night. he doesn’t really have to ask kei’s opinion, does he? perhaps, he really just loves annoying the shit out of kei.

nonetheless, kei looked at what tobio was showing him. it’s another profile of a dating app guy that he was matched with. to be fair, the guy on the dating app looks presentable, decent enough; but kei would never admit that.

“nah,” kei replied, dragging the vowel to hint his (fake) nonchalance. “he looks like shit.”

tobio huffed at him. this is like the hundredth date match he asked kei his opinion on, yet all the latter has said for the past hour was either a ‘nah, he looks like shit’ or ‘i doubt he’ll get along with someone like you.’

kei side-eyed at him, “what?”

“why are you like this?” tobio remarked, his pout becoming more obvious at the moment.

“why am i like what?”

“i’ve been trying to get the best opinion from you for the past hour, yet all you ever do is spout your prejudicial nonsense.” 

tobio squinted his eyes, “look here, four-eyes, i’m being serious. say your honest opinions or i swear—“

“you swear, what?” kei teased.

tobio only pursed his lips at that. he doesn’t want to get all worked up over the dating app and his best friend’s annoying tall ass.

“why are you desperately looking for someone to date on that app, anyway?”

“i just—“ tobio furrowed his brows, “why do you care?”

“why not just date me?” kei shrugged, as if it’s the most common thing to say in a situation like they’re in.

tobio furiously flushed at his statement, though. really, did kei ingest some weird thing? he never expected that coming from someone like his best friend. kei took the chance and sneakily snatched the phone from the distracted tobio.

“give that back!” tobio exclaimed when he realized what the taller just did.

kei turned his back on the younger, and busied himself looking for something (or someone) on tobio’s phone.

“oh,” kei softly gasped, “i think i found you a good match.”

tobio perked up at that. though, he was confused as to why the fuck his best friend scanned through a number of profiles to find a good match when he just literally asked tobio if wants to date him seconds ago.

“let me see,” tobio looked like a cat trying to grab a live fish when he attempted to get his phone back from kei.

however, kei, being the ever mischievous guy he is, raised the phone beyond tobio’s reach. tobio, of course, did not let height be a hindrance to get what he wants; so, he did everything he can (even using kei’s lap as a levator) just to get his dear phone.

unfortunately, or more like luckily for kei, tobio slipped while trying to grasp his phone. good thing, kei was so swift to steady tobio by the waist. 

crimson enveloped tobio’s face at the soft but firm touch. he looked down to see kei’s face, which he soon regretted. oh... he’d love to wipe that smirk off the taller’s face.

“you seem to be enjoying this,” kei joked, his voice hoarse and certainly oh-so-damn attractive.

tobio gulped. he wants to leave a snarky remark and embarrass the heck out of kei, but his view was utterly drop-dead that he wants to memorize every bit of it.

“what? are you reconsidering my offer from earlier, now?” kei jokingly asked, snapping tobio back to reality.

tobio quirked an eyebrow, “offer? what offer?” 

“mind dating me?”

then, it was definitely the first time tobio saw kei with a blushing face. it was endearing to see, so much that tobio just wants to kiss the heck out of him.

“sure,” tobio curtly answered.

kei didn’t waste his chance and inched forward to do what he’s been itching to do for a long while now— kiss the fucking life out of tobio kageyama. 

-

the two were cuddling the life out of each other after their (ahem) heated exchange of smooches on the poor couch, when tobio dared to ask.

“i thought you found a good date match for me?”

“i did,” kei smirked, planting a soft kiss on the younger’s lips right after.

tobio squinted his eyes at the blonde, “who was it?”

“are you trying to dump me now?” kei faux whined, snuggling tobio closer.

“what? no! i was just, you know, curious. it’s the first time i heard you say something good to someone on that app,” tobio explained.

“wanna see the guy, then?” kei asked in a mumble.

“if you don’t mind, that is.”

“i don’t,” kei took tobio’s forgotten phone on the coffee table and opened the app to show the younger that good match he found earlier.

when kei turned the screen to tobio’s direction, he couldn’t help but laugh at the latter’s reaction. the younger didn’t stop throwing harmless glares at him, making kei cackle even louder.

“i hate you,” tobio uttered in annoyance.

“oh, i know you don’t.”

that night, kei’s sincerest laughter enveloped the whole room as he cracked up at how cute his soon-to-be boyfriend reacted when he learned that tsukishima kei seriously went to the lengths of creating an account on the dating app just so he and tobio could match. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this part, i want to sincerely THANK YOU for putting up with my work. lol. i hope it brought you at least a speck of entertainment.
> 
> my twt is @hddrafts if ever you’d like to, idk, send sumn? lol


End file.
